Children and Fools Tell the Truth
by WhiteGloves
Summary: That's why Gintoki wanted to know if Zura and Kagura fall in that category!


***Children and Fools Tell the Truth***

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

_*Gintama character fandom*_

_What fun a day is with them around!_

_**A/N:** I wrote this while listening to Banjiya Blues! Such a soothing sound from Gintama!_

* * *

A day at Yorozuya find the silver haired leader, Gintoki Sakata, with a face screwed and indescribable, as he stared at the empty refrigerator.

_Empty._

Or more like, the thing _inside _it was _empty._

An eyebrow twitched as he kept staring.

There was a packet of strawberry milk shake there.

It was empty. The packet was squeezed so thoroughly its shape was no longer the square one.

It looked like an eight now. Gintoki's usually dull eyes sparked.

"Oi... oi..." he muttered with the corner of his lips twitching, "this is a joke right...? The shake I was saving since last night now suddenly..."

And like instinct, Gintoki looked at the corner of his eyes and saw the Yato girl blinking at him with her innocent large eyes.

"Ka-Kagura-chan," he started with a voice strangely shaking, "did you by any chance drink my milk shake?"

Kagura stared and blinked.

"Are you stupid, Gin-chan?" she said in her usual tone, "I didn't drink any milk shake-"

She raised a hand to her mouth.

"LIAR! THEN WHY ARE YOU WIPING THE CORNER OF YOUR MOUTH!?" he pointed at her boldly.

"I'm not."

"YOU CAN'T HIDE IT! I CAN STILL SEE THE SPILLED MILK SHAKE ON YOUR LIPS! AND WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR DRESS? MILK SHAKE SPILLS! YOU DEFINITELY DRANK SOMETHING LIKE A MILK SHAKE JUST NOW!"

"I didn't," the Yato girl replied with a straight face, "you're making things up, Gin-chan."

"Now why would I make things up?" Gintoki rounded toward the couch Kagura was sitting in, "I'm not a heartless adult that don't listen to little girls who wants to reason! Children and adult alike can reason! But all the evidences are pointing at you. See- even your palms are sticky! Hey- don't just use my dress as your rag!"

Kagura was actually doing exactly what Gintoki was saying.

"I didn't drink your milk shake, Gin-chan," she continued without batting an eyelid. "Maybe you drank it."

"You think I'm an old man who forgets things that he does?!"

"Then maybe you lost it."

"How can it get lost when it's only inside the refrigerator! And _how_ will it get lost if the empty packet is inside the refrigerator?"

"Maybe it got lost in your stomach."

"How could that happen!?"

"Maybe you drank it while you sleep walk."

"I _don't _sleep walk!"

"Maybe the milk walked off. You know how things sometimes run away because they don't want to be eaten, Gin-chan."

"That's bakkana! Milks don't run off! Milks don't escape! Milk are suppose to freeze inside the refrigerator!" Gintoki gritted his teeth with all the muscles in his face twitching as he stared at the girl who stared back at him, unfazed.

There was no backing down.

Then the storm passed as Gintoki managed to control himself and cleared his throat.

"Now, now Kagura-chan, be a good girl and confess. I won't get angry but you must buy me another milk shake."

"But I didn't drink it." the Yato girl adamantly said.

"Well, I didn't either!"

The two stared at each other with blades on their eyes and then-

"You ought to be ashamed, Gintoki."

[Enter the Joui Leader _music theme_]

And Katsura Kotaro -dono appeared inside the Yorozuya house in his usual pale blue haori, blue kimono and white socks with his eyes closed. When he opened them, his brown eyes pierced Gintoki.

"For accusing leader." he finished.

Gintoki's eyebrows twitched.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE, ZURA!?" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he pointed at the Joui leader who walked inside the room and sat beside Kagura.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura." he replied calmly and composedly, " And you should not accuse leader of your baseless accusations, Gintoki. Leader would never stoop so low as to take something without permission. She isn't as simple like that. Nah, Leader?"

He turned to Kagura who was picking her nose.

"Then I'd like to ask..." Gintoki's voice was dark and shaking, "did _you_ drink my milk shake?"

"That's preposterous, why would I-?"

"THEN WHY IS THE CORNER OF YOUR MOUTH WITH EVERY BIT OF THE MILK I'M LOOKING FOR!?" Gintoki raged on.

Katsura took a handkerchief from inside his robe and wiped the corner of his mouth.

Then looked up at Gintoki without saying anything.

Gintoki snapped.

"WHY ARE YOU NOT EXPLAINING ANYTHING!?"

"There's nothing to explain," Katsura said quietly, "I didn't do anything of the sort. You should reflect on your actions today, Gintoki. A righteous samurai would never accuse anyone without any strong evidence-"

"THAT'S WHY I'M SAYING- WHY IS YOUR HAORI WITH SPILLED MILK ON IT TODAY!?"

"Stop your hallucinations, Gintoki. This is merely a stain."

"THAT'S WHY!"

"Gintoki!" Zura's voice was sharp, "children do not lie!"

"Fools do not too!" pipped Kagura with a pointing finger at the Joui leader.

"Ahh... leader, I'm a... fool?"

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" Gintoki gritted his teeth.

Katsura suddenly stood up and turned to Kagura.

"Let's go leader. There's nothing to reason with a man who has decided to believe on something so adamantly."

"You're one to talk! And I haven't gotten an answer yet- hey you two!"

Katsura and Kagura were just about to leave the room when the shoji door opened and in came the third occupant of the Yorozuya house.

The man with glasses.

"It's Shinpachi." Shinpachi muttered under his breath when he noticed everybody looking at him without saying anything, "You guys could at least mention my name you know. I know I look so damn simple but its no reason to ignore even my name. What's happened now huh? And why is Katsura-san here? And Gin-san why do _you_ look so put out?"

"STOP TALKING AND CONFESS!" the Yorozuya leader was at his wits end as he pointed at Shinpachi's keikogi, "WHY THE HELL IS YOUR DRESS WITH A SPILLED MILK ON IT TODAY TOO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE WORLD TODAY?! DID YOU ALL DECIDE TO DRINK MILK ALL AT ONCE! AND WHY THE HELL IS MY MILK SHAKE STILL MISSING!? AND WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ALL GOING!?"

"I can't stay with Gin-chan being noisy like a baby. If you want milk go to your mommy." Kagura said.

"Reflect on your actions, Gintoki." was Katsura's final word.

"I'm going." Shinpachi said as Katsura and Kagura walked passed him. He then stepped back from the doorway and closed it without a word.

Leaving Gintoki all alone.

"Sheesh," the silver haired samurai muttered under his breath as he scratched his head and turned toward his table, "would it kill them if they admitted they drank my milk?"

He grabbed the remote and turned his square bird house like television on.

"Honestly, these people..." he continued, sitting on his chair, "good thing I always make sure to have extras in case I run out of milk shakes. People should be honest no matter what happen and be responsible of their-"

He opened his drawer where the milk packs were hidden.

Then he paused with dark linings appearing on his head.

For inside the drawer there were two _long legs._

The long legs were connected to a waist, then to shoulders and arms... and finally to a head of a woman with light purple hair and a pair of glasses. Consequently, she was also holding on her hand an empty _packet of milk shake. _The other cartons of milkshake around her body were empty too.

Gintoki remained frozen. Probably hoping he was just having crazy hallucinations like what Zura said.

And then on the television came the news outbreak.

"So we're going to hear a live report from Ketsuno Ana. Ketsuno Ana?"

"Hai, this is Ketsuno Ana-desu," said a pretty reporter on the screen, "and so the rain of milk is still on going around town after the airship cargo carrying gallons of milk encountered a mishap on the air. Local citizens continue to raise glasses for a free milk day..."

And Gintoki still remained frozen.

Then he shut his drawer and banged it outside the window. Then standing up, he crossed the room toward the doorway.

No one ever told him about the rain of milk outside. Damn Kagura, Katsura and Shinpachi.

They were all stinkers. But he will forgive them for that... after all, there are things that must be left forgotten in the past.

"Oi..." the Yorozuya leader called as he scratched his head, "Kagura-chan? Zura? Shinpachi? Want to have a drink with me?"

* * *

**~Children and Fools Tell the Truth~****  
**

_no matter how all evidence point at them haha^^_

**~The End~**

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
